


Study Break

by goodgollyzollie



Series: small college shenanigans [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, blowjob, where my tired and horny college kids at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgollyzollie/pseuds/goodgollyzollie
Summary: Tetsurou needs this paper done, after a day of poor choices. Bokuto brings two ways to help.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: small college shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my small college AU series— this is a stand alone that doesn't require the reading of other works in this series to enjoy it, but is part of a larger AU series :)

Tetsurou was _this close_ to yanking all his hair out. It was one thirty in the morning— he'd been in a study room in the science building for nearly four hours and couldn't find a final solid source for his paper. Normally, he would have called it by one but the paper was due tomorrow at four and he had class from ten to three, and he still had to edit it before turning it in because he was sure whatever nonsense he'd typed so far would not add up to a respectable grade. 

In other words it was now or never. 

With a groan, he slumped back into his chair. He'd run out of coffee around the two hour mark and the final boosts of caffeine had stopped shooting through his system and left him shaking from mild withdrawal. And he was so hungry he could feel his stomach acid eating away at his innards. And, also, he really wanted to sleep, preferably on his bed but this table was starting to look pretty good. 

All that, however, he could deal with. Easy to ignore, really, if he just wrote one word after another and didn't think too hard about anything else. What he couldn't deal with was how maddeningly horny he was. 

There were a couple of reasons for this and if he'd made better choices he could have avoided some of them. He could have woken up earlier today, rather than sixteen minutes before his first class, and jerked off in the shower. He could have taken a run with Sawamura when he offered it after lunch, rather than going and getting Starbucks, and burned off some of the nervous energy he'd build up instead of adding more. Or he could have gone to his astronomy class, rather than back to his room for a nap, and not heard Bokuto masturbating as he had reached to unlock their door. 

He could have done one or even all of those things and instead he chose none. Now he had to face the consequences. The consequences being his nasty brain and dick remembering the way Bokuto sighed just loud enough to be heard over his vibrator. 

Of course, he hadn't walked in. They'd done… plenty of stuff before, but even if they'd been in an actual relationship he wouldn't have interrupted him. So as soon as he heard what was happening and figured it out, he'd (almost) immediately turned around and headed downstairs to nap in the living room. Not that it had been a great nap.

Back in the present moment, Tetsurou glanced at his phone. There were two messages from Hana, sent a few hours ago, a FaceTime call from an annoying friend he was glad to have missed, and a text from Bokuto a few minutes ago.

_bokuto_ \- 01:07

_r u still wokrinh on ur paper_

_me_ \- 01:32 

_Yeah sorry. I'll be quiet when I come back tho_

He'd probably fallen asleep already. Bokuto wasn't very good at staying up if he wasn't partying, so Tetsurou wasn't expecting a response. But the reminder of his roommate's existence proved to be disastrous for whatever shreds of concentration he'd been holding onto. 

"Fuck," he muttered into the empty white space of the room. His briefs tightened as he remembered the last time they'd fooled around, after a party where they had been a little too high to think, and groaned again. 

He looked around. The room was small, and he was tucked in a corner away from the clear glass door. He hadn't heard or seen anyone walk by in at least a half hour. 

If he wanted to finish this paper tonight he really only had one choice. 

So after a final (nervous) look out the door, he lightly palmed the front of his joggers. His dick leapt like it had been waiting for this all day and he bit his lip lightly. This was going to be quick-- only thinking about how it felt and doing his best to ignore the fact that anyone could look in and see him beating it behind his laptop and call campus security on him. 

He breathed slowly. It was practically clinical in this setting-- the sterile walls reminded him of a hospital. He wasn't sure that it helped him feel better but it did disconnect him from where he actually was so he just let his mind wander down whatever questionable routes it wanted to take. He did seem to get a little harder as his thoughts slowly drifted from the room. Hard enough to move from palming to actual half-jacking.

Like clockwork. Easy. Just like normal.

He grimaced at the drag of cloth on his sensitive skin and shifted to tug his waistband aside. His dick was hot and heavy, but sensitive from friction. After a moment of quick contemplation, even though he felt gross about it, he spit into his palm and brought it back down to his cock. 

Tetsurou screwed his eyes shut against the blinding white of the room. Hospital imagery wasn't working any more, unsurprisingly. He needed to shut it all out of the atmosphere and picture himself back in his room, back on his bed. 

As he did that, a fantasy-Bokuto decided to materialize too. Wasn't worth fighting it. He couldn't control Bokuto even in his fantasies, it seemed, so he let him take over.

Bokuto was a people pleaser-- or possibly just a Tetsurou pleaser-- so fantasy-Bokuto snaked his hand down Tetsurou’s waistband and pumped him loosely while he kissed Kuroo’s exposed neck, nipping lightly at the exposed flesh around his collarbone and whispering filthy things in his ear as Tetsurou bucked into his grip. 

“ _Oh Kuroo~_ ” fantasy-Bokuto breathed against the shell of his ear. The heat fanned through Tetsurou’s veins, down his flushing neck and onto his burning chest. Bokuto was wearing one of Tetsurou’s shirts, a little too tight but he didn’t mind since it made his biceps look bigger. No pants, though, because Bokuto never wore a top and bottom if he was in the comfort of his room. Instead, he was grinding down on Tetsurou’s thigh, wearing only a pair of cotton briefs that were already soaking. Shamelessly sexy and playing Tetsurou like he owned him. _Fuck._

In real life, Tetsurou’s dick was fully alert now. It responded to Tetsurou’s touch keenly, a small dribble of precum mercifully smearing down his shaft as he pumped. In his fantasy, Bokuto was staring at Tetsurou with a look that could only be described as needy and consuming and possessive. “ _Kuroo--_ ” fantasy-Bokuto whined, “ _can I--_ ”

“Kuroo?”

This is where Tetsurou died, right? It’s where the universe determined that he had no right to live on Earth anymore. As if it was saying _sorry, try again, and don’t jack off in some study room this time, you nasty._

"Kuroo?" Bokuto echoed, staring at Tetsurou with pupils so large the ring of his iris almost disappeared. Tetsurou wished he could sink into the floor. 

"Hey," he croaked and did his best to stuff himself back into his pants. "Um, fuck, hey. Fuck."

Bokuto closed the door behind him and shuffled to block the glass. In his hands, he held a travel mug of what Tetsurou assumed was some caffeinated drink for him. "Sorry, I should have knocked. But, um…"

He fidgeted with his sweater (which Tetsurou saw was actually his now that he looked closer) before coughing and stepping to the edge of the table. "I just thought I'd drop off some coffee for you. Or something." 

"Oh, thanks." Tetsurou’s face was not returning to a normal temperature. And Bokuto’s was only getting redder. "Sorry. Fuck."

"It's just me," Bokuto mumbled around a voice crack, "so it's not so bad."

"Right."

Bokuto put the coffee mug down with a sigh. Then looked down at Tetsurou's lap. Sighed again, this time looking like he couldn’t decide whether to laugh or try to be serious. "So… is this what you normally do when you write your essays?"

"No," Kuroo said quickly, "this was a mistake. I just had a weird day."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I didn't masturbate this morning and I didn't run with Sawamura so I was kinda horny, and then I--" Tetsurou snapped his jaw shut. He wasn't used to keeping secrets from Bokuto (he was surprisingly hard to lie to) but even he knew that this was not something to talk about. "Yeah, that's it," he finished lamely instead. Bokuto frowned. 

"Oh. Okay." He looked down at Tetsurou's lap again. Tetsurou wished he'd stop that, but he couldn't exactly blame him. Especially considering he was still definitely hard and he could definitely see him through the snug joggers. 

Bokuto huffed out another sigh. He looked out the door, tugging it open and sticking his head out, before closing it with a strangely final-sounding _click_. 

"Bo--" Tetsurou heard himself warn as his roommate crossed to be in front of him. Anything else he wanted to say, though, dried up in his mouth as Bokuto dropped to his knees between his legs. 

"Yeah?"

As if this were a normal thing that they did regularly. "What're you doing?" Tetsurou’s brain was not happy about this, but his dick was starting to stiffen once more. 

"I thought it was obvious," Bokuto said, raising a hand to smooth along Tetsurou’s thigh, "I was gonna offer head."

"No you're not," Tetsurou stammered, thighs twitching and inching wider despite his better judgement. He hoped Bokuto hadn't noticed that part, of course. 

Seemed like he had.

"I _am_ offering," Bokuto said slowly. "You don't have to accept. I just figured since I interrupted you it'd only be fair."

Tetsurou couldn't help but laugh. Only Bokuto would talk about fairness in this situation. "You weren't, like, really interrupting. I was just— this was just a bad idea."

"Does that mean that you don't…" 

Bokuto almost looked sad, but leaned back with a nod. His shoulders dropped and his hand slid down Tetsurou’s leg unceremoniously. "I guess it makes sense. You got a paper to write and it is, like, a study room." 

Sighing, he stood up and pushed the mug closer with a smile. "Good luck on your paper, bro."

"Thanks, dude."

His mouth was dry. Bokuto looked so good, for someone only wearing a sweatshirt, running shorts, and socks and sandals. His hair was tied back with a red scrunchie, his sliver nearly grown out now. He was wearing a plastic beaded rainbow choker (a gift Tetsurou had given him from a grocery store gachapon thing) and Tetsurou could see it shift as he swallowed. In other words, no one had any business looking as good as he did right now and Tetsurou wanted nothing more than to tug that scrunchie from his hair. 

"Fuck," he breathed, and leaned forward to Bokuto. 

Bokuto didn't seem surprised in the slightest— he raised a hand to Tetsurou’s shirt front and tugged them together the rest of the way. 

He— both of them— were so needy. And frustrated. It'd been a week or so from their last time together, and Tetsurou was stressed. He wanted Bokuto, now more than ever, and if the death grip on his shirt front was any indication Bokuto wanted him too. 

"Let me," Bokuto panted against his lips, "let me do it. Please, Kuroo."

"Fuck, yeah okay. Yeah, let's do this. Fuck."

There was a beat, a moment hanging between the two, before Bokuto pulled back and grinned. "Think you can keep quiet?"

"I mean, I'll definitely try—," Tetsurou laughed, cut off by a hand getting pushed up his shirt. 

"Good," Bokuto mumbled before pushing him back in the chair.

Tetsurou bit back a moan as Bokuto's fingers dug into his thighs. "Take off your pants."

It took a minute of shimmying down and arranging so his bare ass wasn't on the chair, but once he was settled Bokuto pulled his legs apart gently, palms firmly fixed on his thighs.

"Now all you gotta do is keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and let me do my thing, _bro_."

There were very few things in Tetsurou's life that made him listen. And the way that Bokuto's (even in his ridiculous outfit) fingers dug into his thighs and his voice dragged lower made everything in his body stop, no second thoughts.

"Yeah," he mumbled through clenched teeth, distantly becoming aware of the way that his breath hitched and tugged in his chest. 

"Good." 

That one word sent a thrum through his body. Bokuto smiled sweetly at him, then ducked his head down. 

There were a few moments where Tetsurou was aware of everything— the room, the chair, the way his breathing sounded, the whirring of his laptop— but as soon as Bokuto made eye contact with him and his fingers squeezed it all melted away. All he could feel was his roommate between his knees and mouth on him.

"Damn, fuck, Bo—" 

Bokuto pulled off with a teasing frown. "Didn't I just say to be quiet? Unless you want me to stop, you gotta be quiet about this."

With a clenched moan and a throb that went straight down, Tetsurou clamped a hand down on his mouth. 

"Keep it that way," he said, and ducked down. 

Somewhere, deep in his mind, he knew this was a bad idea. Anyone could walk by— the glass door was barely a yard away from Bokuto's foot, and the lights were still bright overhead with an annoying and persistent buzz. But the way that Bokuto's enthusiasm bled into him, and the way his thighs were rubbing together as he bobbed… he was beyond caring.

With his spare hand, he pulled that ridiculous red scrunchie out and knotted his fingers in Bokuto’s hair. Bokuto's eyes flicked up briefly, watching as Tetsurou dropped it to the floor, and he smiled, one hand dropping from Tetsurou’s thigh to guide his hand further back on his head. 

Tetsurou tugged experimentally, rewarded with a groan he felt more than he heard, and used all his remaining willpower to not press in further. But Bokuto wasn't making it easy. 

Bokuto, egged on by the hair pulling and twitches of Tetsurou’s hips, went deeper. The soft plane of his tongue and firm ridges of his mouth disappeared for a moment, and all Tetsurou could feel was the tightening of his throat. He felt the way Bokuto was relaxing around him, accommodating him, and fought off another impulse to go deeper.

Even as Bokuto pulled back a little, evidently deciding that he couldn't take Tetsurou in fully, his hand returned to Tetsurou’s thighs and pressed into the flesh commandingly. His message was clear: _I’m yours, and you’re mine. Only I can make you feel this way, and you know it._

But Tetsurou saw the way he was shifting on his knees, thighs rubbing in a way that was highly suggestive, and how his face was flushed a deep crimson. He wasn't as composed as he wanted to be. Must be hard to hide emotions when you're someone who lives and breathes them like Bokuto did. 

His lips were shiny when he popped off Tetsurou and replaced his mouth with a hand, smiling dazzlingly up to him. 

"Feeling okay, bro?" 

It was a little breathless, a little tight, but Tetsurou managed to reply with a semi-intelligent, "Feeling great, actually. Fuck you're ama—"

The rest was lost in a breathless rush when Bokuto sunk down again, a new rush of energy renewed within him with the compliment. 

"Bo," Tetsurou panted, hands tangled in the soft hair in front of him, "fuck! Keep going, please, Bo, please—"

With every praise Bokuto seemed to redden and fidget, letting his throat open more, and Tetsurou was practically seeing stars with every blissful thrust. The fingers on his thighs tightened and Bokuto hummed, looking up at Tetsurou through his lashes.

As if Tetsurou wasn't already on the edge. That look just about did it.

Warningly, Tetsurou tugged Bokuto’s hair again with a muffled moan. 

With a quick but precise flick of his tongue, Bokuto tugged his mouth off Tetsurou, grinning from ear to ear. "So much for keeping quiet."

Tetsurou didn't attempt a reply, too focused on the firm hand that jacked him now. When he gained a little bit of oxygen to the brain, he managed to force out "How do you want me to…?"

"Mouth,” Bokuto said, no hesitation, and opened his red lips invitingly. His hand still pumping, Bokuto sunk back down with a groan that hit some sort of nerve for Tetsurou. The kind of nerve that made his pulse quicken and body ache, that made him want to throw Bokuto on the table and fuck him until they were both seeing stars.

Hormone addled as he was, Tetsurou knew that wasn’t an option, so he’d settled for the net best thing.

“God, Bo,” Kuroo whispered, not even sure if his roommate could hear him, “I’m giving you anything you want this weekend. Fuck me Bo—”

That’s the last coherent sentence Tetsurou remembers saying. In reality, there was a string of other words that stumbled from his mouth before he could grit his teeth as he came, though they held very little value. All Tetsurou could feel was Bokuto’s mouth and hands, one stroking along with his mouth while the other traced slow circles on his thigh.

Even while in a blindingly white, sterile study room at two in the morning, Bokuto was still soft with him.

After a hot, timeless moment, Tetsurou relaxed his fingers from Bokuto’s hair and dropped his hand down to the nape of his neck, down to the short hairs that always seemed softer than the rest of his hair, smiling. “Thanks for the study break,” he managed.

With a smile in return, Bokuto smoothed both his hands up to Tetsurou’s waist. “I’ll have to check on you when you’re writing papers more often, I guess.”

“You better not,” Tetsurou warned with no real edge, “or my dick’ll never let me think by association.”

Bokuto laughed, and leaned to kiss Tetsurou’s inner thigh. “Think I better, then.”

“Then I’ll start doing the same for you.”

“Good, I’d appreciate it. Maybe I’ll write my next paper in our room, for more privacy.”

“Oh,” Tetsurou said, curling a finger under Bokuto’s chin, “I thought you liked this? Anyone could have walked by and seen you, after all…”

Bokuto shrugged, maybe to hide the way his thighs clenched, and started to stand up. “Ah, you’re a bad influence, Kuroo. I have a nine AM tomorrow, so I’d better get back.” He scooped up his scrunchie and shot it at Tetsurou’s laptop. “Good luck on the rest of your paper.”

As Bokuto sauntered out, they both knew Tetsurou was using his one unexcused paper extension before he sprinted back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> how about I just post in this fandom until I die? yeah that sounds good to me.
> 
> this was sitting in my google doc drafts for a million years waiting for me to write the last dozen sentences, so here it is. hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
